My Love is With You
by The Cardinal Saint Miller
Summary: Dean Ambrose makes a deal with the Devil himself, CM Punk. Little does he know just what he'll have to do to keep Championship gold around the waist of himself and his two team mates. M/M Slash, kinks, cursing. etc etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaack! With a new name as well! Exciting stuff. For those of you who don't know, I was previously know as MissNormanMorrissey. I've been pretty much dead for the past couple of months so I haven't been around too much. I'm here now though! With a new story as well. I really don't have a whole lot to say about this one. Except there probably will be a few kinks thrown in here and there. If you're not cool with that I'd suggest you don't read.  
The title of this story comes from the band Fort Atlantic. Definitely go and look it up if you get the chance, it was primarily my inspiration for this story. I also want to say a special thanks to my best friend (_EMMIAMBROSEBITCH_) for helping me with this, and generally just inspiring me to start writing again. **  
**Anyway, it's good to be back!**

* * *

The kiss that Phil and Jon were sharing, was heated to say the least. Their tongues lapped against each other and worked in unison as the two men held each other. Both were shirtless, and both were also well aware that this was leading to something, like it had done so many times before.

Phil sighed into the kiss they were sharing and allowed his hands to venture down, he groped Jon's ass hard, claiming it as his yet again. Jon moaned, with slight apprehension. He wasn't really sure if he wanted this, but the fact that it felt so damn good was definitely tipping the scales. Jon was constantly fighting with himself, but he knew there was no way out of this. Especially if he wanted to keep his title.

Phil's dick was pressed up against Jon's leg and Jon could feel just how excited the WWE Champion was. He always felt a slight sense of pride knowing he could do that to Phil with just a few simple touches.

Jon finally broke away and made his way down, leaving small kisses along Phil's jawline, and then making his way to Phil's neck. He stopped and toyed with the skin using his tongue before biting down and sucking on Phil's neck. It only took Phil a few seconds to push Jon off though.

"Stop it. You _know _you're not aloud to do that." Phil moaned in a lust filled yet firm voice, he was trying desperately not to break the atmosphere these two men had created. Jon was here to do one thing, and that was get Phil off. That's how this whole thing worked. In fact it was a mystery to Phil how they had both managed to end up half naked in bed together. That was never usually the case.

Jon did as he was instructed and carried on down to Phil's chest, leaving small kisses in a perfect line, all the way down to the waistband of Phil's briefs. If Jon was going to do this, he wasn't going to do a botched job. Jon toyed with Phil's briefs as he continued to kiss the waxed skin beneath his lips.

"You sure know how to drag this shit out don't you." Phil shook his head and lifted his hips, removing his own briefs before Jon had the chance to. He threw them to the floor with no thought what so ever and returned his hands to behind his head. His dick stood proudly, waiting for attention.

Jon knew what he was being asked to do. He had done it a dozen times already. Without a second thought he took Phil's length in his hand and stroked it a few times, watching as Phil closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax as Jon did all of the work. The tip of Phil's dick was glistening in pre-cum and Jon took a deep breath before taking Phil in his mouth.

"That's it, you little slut." Phil moaned as he felt his dick being worked by Jon's tongue. "You're get better at this every time you do it, did you know that?" Phil allowed a small smirk to cross his face, knowing that he had complete control over Jon at this point. He allowed his hand to venture down and he tangled his fingers in Jon's hair, forcing the United States Champion to take a little more that he could handle. Jon was accustom to Phil's rough nature now, though.

Phil moved his hips slowly, making sure to tug on Jon's hair every so often. He needed Jon to know who was in charge here. Although Jon already had a pretty clear idea. He was Phil's _bitch. _Not that he'd ever admit to such a thing. It was the simply honest truth though. Jon did everything and anything that Phil asked of him. At first, it wasn't through choice, but over time Jon had learnt to accept it, and even enjoy it on the odd occasion. It felt nice to have someone want him so badly.

"Fuck.. Jon." Phil groaned and pushed Jon down even harder, forcing yet more of his dick into Jon's mouth. He was close already, and Jon knew that. Phil didn't take long at all when he was in a hurry. Jon took that as his cue to speed up, and so he did. Moaning at the same time, knowing damn well that the vibrations sent Phil crazy. Deep moans were coming from Phil as he continued to face fuck Jon desperately. He was on the edge of his orgasm.

Phil finally released himself, and felt a surge of energy rush through his body as his orgasm took over, giving Jon a mouthful in the process. Phil's moan trailed off as Jon swallowed quickly. He slowly pulled himself away from Phil's dick and sat up on his knees, watching as Phil's sweat glazed body tried to recover.

Once he had given himself a few moments, Phil sat up and looked at Jon, his eyes were hazy and he looked completely worn out. His short brown hair was a fluffy mess and Jon couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Phil asked, clearly annoyed. Jon shook his head, dismissing the question with a simple 'nothing'. He crawled off of the bed and collected Phil's briefs and sweatpants for him. Phil turned and sat himself on the side of the bed, pulling his clothes back on quickly, trying not to make any eye contact with Jon if he could help it.

Luckily, Jon was busying himself with putting his own shirt back on, Phil took this as an opportunity to check his phone. It was already late, he hadn't realised just how long their make out session had gone on for. Phil had a radio interview early the next morning and he needed to at least attempt getting a few hours sleep. When his gaze returned to Jon, he was already dressed, with his jacket in his hand, almost as if he was waiting to be dismissed.

"You always make this bit so fucking awkward." Phil threw his phone onto the bed and stood up before walking a few paces to where Jon was stood. He knew what Jon wanted, but that didn't mean that he always got it. Tonight however, Phil was feeling generous. He wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and pulled his slut in for yet another heated kiss. Phil pressed his lips hard against Jon's and as usual, Jon allowed himself to submit to his owner. When Phil slipped his tongue into Jon's mouth, they quickly battled for dominance and as usual, Phil won. He bit Jon's lip hard, and then smiled as he pulled away.

"When the fuck did you start enjoying this?" Phil asked in a rather concerned voice. He wasn't sure how he felt about Jon enjoying himself and only lately had he started to notice it.

Jon shrugged, the smile that was previously on his face left quickly and pulled himself away from Phil.

"I'm still not sure if I really _do_ enjoy it." Jon started "but I don't really have a choice do I? So I might as well make the most of it."

Phil smirked, his usual enticing jackass smile.

"No, you don't have a choice." Phil shook his head. "Now get out of my room, slut."

Jon didn't need any more direction. He hastily made his exit, and Phil closed the door behind him, without another word being said. Next time Phil needed Jon, all he had to do was call or text and Jon would be there as soon as possible. That's how this whole thing worked, but it was totally fucked up, Phil knew that as well as Jon did.

When Jon returned to his own hotel room, he tried hard to go back to his usual tough guy exterior. The room was empty as far as he could tell. He usually shared with one of his team mates, or Claudio. Since the four men constantly travelled together. Luckily this week Jon was sharing with Colby, and Jon had a soft spot for his more reserved team mate. Partly because Colby was openly bisexual. Not that Jon was planning on telling anyone about his late night activities, but if he did, Colby would be the one to understand.

Jon perched himself on the edge of the bed and studied his Championship belt. He always kept it on top of his backpack, at the foot of his bed, only moving it when he needed to sleep. Somehow, the glistening American flag and "Dean Ambrose" plate didn't have the same appeal as it had a few weeks ago. In fact, Jon wasn't sure if he really cared about the title any more. Since Jon had begun to comply with Phil's demands, his threats of taking away the belt had become less frequent. Jon really couldn't care less any more, but it wasn't just his belt that was in the hands of Phil Brooks.

Jon found himself lost in his own thoughts as he considered how he had gotten himself into this situation. Joe and Colby had both been so excited when they were told they were going to become Tag Team Champions. They both believed that they had excelled so much in a short space of time, that it was a genuine reward. What they didn't know was that the only reason they had those belts was down to Jon making a deal with the devil himself. The only reason the Shield had come so far, was because Jon had agreed to become Phil's bitch.

Now, fast forward a few months and here Jon was, not caring about anything but the time he spent with Phil. He wasn't even sure if he enjoyed their time together, but for some reason he constantly longed for Phil to call or text him. He longed for the attention, because it was the only attention that felt genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months earlier_

"You're fucking kidding."

"Seriously." Kaitlyn smiled as she pulled her black and blonde hair back into a tight ponytail. Taping for Friday Night Smackdown had officially finished and the roster were free for the rest of the night. Since arriving in the WWE, The Shield had been a very private unit... The only people that had gotten friendly with were Claudio, and the WWE Diva's Champion Kaitlyn. So far, Kaitlyn was the only Wrestler that Jon had come across who preferred to be addressed by her in-ring name.

"I don't believe you." Jon shook his head in complete shock "Seriously, you have to be joking."

"You don't have to believe me." Kaitlyn grabbed her sports bag and pulled it over her shoulder before picking up her newly polished pink Championship title. "I mean, you might just be jealous... the fact that I know how to work my charm _way_ better than you do?"

"I highly fucking doubt that." Jon smirked. "So how did it work? Did you sleep with him?"

"What!? Fuck no." Kaitlyn laughed lightly as she lead the way from the locker room to the parking lot. The halls were completely empty, and a few of the stage hands were just packing up the last of the equipment. "I just have a way with words. Plus I spent a lot of weeks sucking up to him... not in the literal sense before you get any perverted ideas."

"That's it? That's all you did? Well I could fucking do that." The frustration was clear in Jon's voice as he spoke. "Do you think it'd work? I mean... you're a girl, so that gives you an edge over him."

"All you can do is try." Kaitlyn shrugged.

Ever since arriving in the WWE, Jon was desperate to get his hands on a title. He knew that a title would make or break a Superstar, and becoming a Champion within the first few weeks of being there definitely reflected well on the talent, and usually resulted in a huge push. Jon wasn't an idiot, as much as he hated technology, he had done his research. If scheming and back door deals with CM Punk was going to get him to the top, then he would do it.

"I'll catch you later okay?" Kaitlyn pulled Jon from his momentary trance by giving him a quick hug with her one free arm. Stephen was already waiting for her, leaning against the hood of his flash red sports car, arms crossed and muscles evident through the soft black fabric of his dress shirt. His usual spiked red hair was down for the evening, Jon hadn't bothered asking what Kaitlyn and Stephen would be getting up to, it was none of his business anyway.

"Have fun." Jon waved off his friend and leant against the wall, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lighting one up. The brief conversation he had just had with Kaitlyn replayed in his brain as he tried to make sense of it all.

Honestly, Jon still wasn't totally sure if Kaitlyn was fabricating her story. Punk never struck Jon as _that_ guy, but in a way in did make sense. How else would Phil have been WWE Champion for so long? He had connections and 90% of the time, connections were the most important way around the business.

Jon pulled out his phone and flicked through his contacts as he waited for his two team mates to arrive. He had no idea where they'd gotten to that evening after their match, but they always met at the back of the arena after a show. Once Jon had found Kaitlyn, he typed a quick message and sent it.

It took a matter of seconds for her name to flash across the screen, and a simple 10 digit number to appear. Jon saved that number into his phone, and left the conversation at that, with a simple 'Thanks'.

As he waited for his friends to arrive, Jon played with the touch screen on his phone. Flicking back and forth between games and various apps. The temptation to just outright text Punk right now was apparent. Jon took another drag on his cigarette and scrolled though his contacts, but Punk was the only one grabbing his attention.

He opened up the message screen and typed what had to have been, at least, 10 different messages, before finally settling on a simple 'Hey'.

"I told you he'd be here." Colby shook his head and walked quickly over to his best friend. "He took me around the arena three times before finally agreeing to check that you were out here." Colby said, motioning towards Joe who was carrying both of their sports bags. Jon let out a forced laugh and stubbed the rest of his cigarette against the wall.

"We always meet out here." Jon answered bluntly as he lead the way to the car, breaking away from Colby in the process. The headlights to the car flashed twice as Jon pulled the keys out and unlocked it, their usually ritual of packing up and heading back to the hotel went down quickly and all three men piled in.

Once the engine was on, and they were finally leaving the arena Jon's phone buzzed in his pocket. Joe was busy checking twitter, and Colby was minding his own business in the back seat. Jon allowed himself to pull his phone out momentarily, he checked the screen and saw the text he'd been hoping for.

"_Who is this?" _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm aware that by the time Dean won his title, Punk had already lost his, but I'm stretching the truth somewhat for the sake of the story. Hopefully that wont bother anyone.**

As luck would have it. The WWE had stopped in Chicago for Monday Night Raw, and naturally Phil would be making an appearance in his home town.

Just as the mid-day sun had settled itself nicely, Jon was pulling on his jacket over a plain grey sweater. It was hot, but not hot enough to walk around in next to no clothing. Jon preferred it that way, he hated the summer and much preferred the cold nipping days of winter.

He quickly checked the time on his phone, knowing that he had forty minutes before going to meet Phil, he decided it would be appropriate to take a slow stroll. Phil's home address was already typed into the map on his phone, so all he had to do now was get there in one piece. Which would be easy enough, as long as he didn't bump into any Ambrose fan girls along the way.

Jon and Phil had been texting back and forth for just over a week now. Nothing out of the ordinary, simple, casual chit chat and banter about work colleges filled the majority of their conversations. They did happen to bump into each other at Monday night Raw, but Phil seemed to pre-occupied by the match he had that night. A simple smile and nod of the head and that was all of the attention Jon received.

Once ready, Jon decided to head out, leaving Colby to enjoy his Saturday alone. When he left, his team mate was still in his pyjamas, scrolling through different web pages, with his music on full blast. Jon had a feeling by the time he'd returned, Colby would be in that same position. He loved his days off, and spent them being as lazy as possible. Jon was the total opposite. He hated not having a plan for the day.

It only took him around thirty minutes to get to Phil's house. When Jon stopped outside, he craned his neck, taking in the whole of Phil's home. It was extravagant to say the least. The building itself towered over every other home on the street, and looked the most appealing. With sleek black windows that towered all the way to a nicely decorated balcony. The tattoo studio that Phil lived above was open, and extremely busy. So busy, in fact, that it was easy for Jon to slip in unnoticed.

He did as was instructed and walked straight past the desk, where a heavily tattooed man was serving a customer, towards the door at the back of the studio. After making his way up a dark flight of concrete steps, he found himself where he needed to be. Jon buzzed twice and waited patiently, and it only took a few moments for Phil to open the door.

He was wearing his usual worn dark blue jeans, and a white Chicago Cubs jersey. With the name 'Punk' and number '31' embroidered in dark blue on the back. The shirt hung loosely over Phil's body and looked quite appealing.

As Jon walked in, he couldn't help but examine the set up Phil had. It was different to Jon's condo back in Vegas. Extremely different. For one, Phil collected art. He had so many different pieces hung on the walls that surrounded his furniture, which in turn was equally minimalist. It was clean as well. Too clean.

"Nice place." Jon gave a half hearted smile as he removed his jacket and made his way to the couch. He hung it over the back of the three piece and threw himself down before he continued to study the decorated walls. "Where is all this crap from?" Jon asked, gesturing towards the huge marble plinth next to the fireplace.

"Places... People." Phil answered bluntly as he sat down opposite Jon. Despite the fact that he had invited himself in, and made himself at home. Jon had an underlying quality about him that Phil found himself immediately attracted to. He was a total douche bag, but something about him just drove Phil crazy. Not that he'd ever admit to such a thing.

"So..." Phil started, with a false smile. "What do you want to do?"

Jon shrugged. Honestly he was more than happy to just relax with a beer, but knowing Phil was straight edge automatically cancelled that idea out. His eyes made their way around the room once more and finally settled back on Phil. The silence that followed was more than awkward for both parties. Usually Phil had some idea of what his guests wanted to do, but Jon was far too laid back.

"I have comic books..." Phil suggested a few moments later, trying to break the painful silence. Jon raised one eyebrow at the WWE Champion and tried hard not to laugh. It was difficult though. Why of all things would he suggest reading comic books? Jon allowed a smile to creep onto his face, and Phil suddenly realised just how ridiculous his suggestion sounded. He laughed to himself and then shook his head.

Jon's eyes explored the room once more and settled on Phil's Championship belt. He bit his bottom lip and and took a deep breath, suddenly remembering the whole reason he had agreed to come and meet Phil.

"How much does that thing weigh?" Jon asked, nodding towards the belt that was neatly stood on a shelf near one of the tall windows. Phil turned and noticed just what it was that Jon was referring to. Without a second thought he stood up and retrieved his belt, returning to Jon and placing it in his lap. Jon looked down and the beautifully polished gold with white and red diamonds before lifting the title up and feeling the weight of it.

"Nice right?" Phil asked, with a grin on his face. He took great pride in his title and he loved other people admiring it too. Jon nodded, allowing a few loose brown curls to fall in front of his face. Fuck. Phil thought to himself. He was cute as well as sexy. That was no help at all.

"I hear from Kaitlyn, you helper her out, right?" Jon spoke without thinking, and immediately began to regretting it. The smile left Phil's face almost as quickly as it had come. He snatched the Championship belt back and returned it to the shelf, where it rightfully belonged.

"What else did she tell you?" Phil asked, suddenly returning to his usual defensive self. He refused to sit down this time, instead he stood awkwardly at the arm of his couch, toying with the fabric on one of the plush grey pillows.

"Nothing. She just said that you'd helped her out..." Jon shrugged. "Unless something happened between you two?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Phil stated, putting the conversation to bed quickly. He studied Jon for a little longer than he should have, and chewed at his lip piercing. "Why do you care any way?" Phil finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He needed to know why Jon felt the need to bring that up in conversation. There was obviously a reason behind it.

Jon sighed and sat up straight, before deciding that the best way to ask would probably be to just come straight out and say it.

"I need a favour from you."

"Of course you do." Phil laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "That's why you've been speaking to me right? You want something from me. You think that you can turn up, ask me to give you something and I'll just bend over backwards and make it happen for you, right? It doesn't work that way."

"It worked for Kaitlyn."

"Kaitlyn was a hot piece of ass." Phil shrugged. "What is it you want? I mean come on... a Diva's title is easy to throw around. Nobody even pays attention to it any more. Do you know how easy it was for me to make that happen?"

"That's my point." Jon nodded along. "I want a title. I want to make a name for myself, and hard work and determination doesn't always pay off. Just look at some of the guys in the locker room." Jon pleaded his case quite well. Phil even decided to stay slightly open minded for the sake of Jon's argument. Truth be told, if he wasn't as fucking attractive Phil would have kicked him out, without even a moment to explain himself.

"It's not as easy as you think. I can't just stroll up to Vince and ask him to give you something." Phil said, allowing his guard to drop slightly as he sat back down on the couch. He was open to discussing this, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Jon walk all over him.

"Besides..." Phil carried on "what's in it for me?"

"Well what do you want from me?" Jon asked innocently, totally oblivious to the dirty thoughts that were now running through Phil's mind. Phil wanted a lot from Jon. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to claim that ass as his. He knew for a fact that Jon didn't _go_ that way though. It was obvious, by the way he stood, the way he spoke, the way he presented himself. Phil allowed his mind to trail off on a run of various sexual ideas. All of which he wouldn't mind carrying out with the man sat opposite him.

"I'm not making any promises" Phil started "but I'll see what I can do."

That was obviously the answer Jon was looking for, the childish grin on his face made that much blantent. Once the conversation had died down, the two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Watching old matches, playing video games and Jon even showed interest in the comic books Phil had mentioned. That definitely scored points, as not many people were interested in Phil's obsession. Jon seemed as if he genuinely wanted to know about the adventures of Batman.

By the time Jon had managed to pull himself away and head back to the hotel it was already dark, he had ended up staying at Phil's house for a lot longer than anticipated. He knew the route now, and he was back at the hotel in record time. Upon returning, Jon found Colby in the same position he was earlier... still online, still listening to music. Jon questioned whether or not Colby had even noticed his absence, not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered now was that Jon was in, he had gained Phil's trust and even convinced the WWE Champion that it was a good idea to try and get him a title.

Try and succeed were two very different words though, and Jon still had no idea what Phil wanted from him. Whatever it was though, Jon thought, he would be more than happy to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Jon had spent that Saturday with Phil and since then the two men had hardly spoken to each other. Jon had tried texting multiple times, only to receive a one word answer, or absolutely nothing at all. Had he done something wrong? Was Phil having second thoughts? These questions constantly swam around in Jon's mind and taunted him. He hated not being able to talk to Phil, because despite everything, They had actually had a great time hanging out on Saturday. At least Jon saw it that way.

Currently, Jon and Colby were waiting outside of the arena where they had just just started packing up Monday Night Raw. Jon stood in his usual pose, leant against the wall with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, casually. Every so often he would take a drag and then return his gaze to Colby, who was busy on his phone. He sat perched on the blue railing that lined the concrete slope from the back entrance of the arena to the parking lot.

They were still waiting for Joe to make an appearance. He was probably somewhere in the arena, getting carried away with a conversation that should have taken two minutes. Jon was used to waiting now, since he always was the earliest amongst his group of friends.

Whether Colby knew it or not, Jon was also waiting for someone else to make an appearance. He knew that Phil was still here, because his private bus was parked up at the other side of the lot. It was easily recognizable, due to the simple pattern on both sides and harshly tinted windows. Compared to every other bus in the lot, it could have easily been the most expensive. Jon wouldn't put it past Phil to splurge on something, simply to one up everyone else.

After another five minutes of waiting, Phil finally emerged from the arena. His headphones placed upon his head, blasting heavy metal that could be heard by everyone that he walked passed. He walked fast, with his head down, determined to make it to his bus untroubled. The only way Jon was able to stop him was by grabbing at his arm, and that left Phil looking less than impressed.

"Yeah?" Phil stopped dead in his tracks, pulling his headphones off with a small, yet blatant amount of irritation. If anything, his touchy attitude was the only defence he knew when speaking to someone he was desperately attracted to. The only reason Phil had been avoiding Jon for the past few days was because he knew this attraction he was feeling, wasn't right.

Phil was comfortable enough in himself to know and accept that he was Pansexual. Although that was not the business of anyone else he came into contact with. Just because he'd only ever been romantically involved with woman, that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to men. Jon was different though. Phil never thought he'd be interested in someone that was bigger than him. Someone who was such a ladies man. Someone so fucking egotistical. Somehow, that all added to the lust that Phil felt when he saw Jon. He didn't want Jon for his personality. He wanted Jon for his body. That was it. It made Phil feel like such a shallow asshole.

"Can I talk to you?" Jon asked as he stubbed his cigarette out quickly. It was more of a demand than an ask though, since Phil felt himself being pulled somewhere slightly more private. Jon led them across the lot, so that they were just out of earshot of Colby.

"Where have you been?" Jon asked, once they had come to a stop next to a red Vauxhall.

"What do you mean? I've been working." Phil said, pulling his hoodie back from Jon's grasp. He adjusted it on his shoulders and then raised his eyebrows. "Is that it? Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"I mean... these past couple of days." Jon shrugged and let out a light sigh, trying to ask as nonchalantly as possible. "You haven't really spoken to me."

There was an awkward momentary silence between the two, as Phil tried to figure Jon out. He knew though, that that would be about as easy as solving a Chinese puzzle ball.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I do have a life, you know." Phil snapped back and shook his head as he tried to busy himself with something... anything to keep his gaze away from Jon. The more the looked, the more aroused he felt himself getting. How the fuck was Jon doing this to him?

"Okay..." Jon nodded, a small conceited smile spread across his face. "I'll just come out and say it. All I want to know is if you've made any progress on the whole... _lets make Dean Ambrose a title holder_ thing."

"It's been two fucking days! I don't even recall agreeing to it, actually." Phil laughed sarcastically. He saw the downtrodden expression suddenly plastered all over Jon's face, and he was positive that he was only playing the sympathy card. "You never fucking quit do you?"

"No..." Jon couldn't hold his expression for long. He broke a smile and then pulled another cigarette out of the box in his pocket. After putting it in his mouth and lighting it, he took one long drag and then returned his gaze to Phil. "One of my many qualities... never quitting. Maybe you should tell Vince that. It might reflect well on me."

"Fuck you."

"Everyone wants to."

It was no good. The erection in Phil's pants was fucking killing him. He had a desperate need, but sadly he knew that he couldn't fulfil that need with Jon. At least not yet. Phil knew what he wanted from Jon. He was positive now. If Jon wanted to be a title holder so badly, well he would be. It would only take Phil a few phone calls to make it happen, although he made out that it was a whole lot fucking harder than that. The only thing that Jon had to give Phil, was himself.

"Look... I'll text you alright?" Phil smiled, putting the conversation to bed quickly, before his mind wandered off too far. That was enough to satisfy Jon, as he smiled and allowed Phil to be on his way.

Jon caught up just in time with Colby, since he bumped into Joe and Claudio just as they were leaving the arena.

"About fucking time." Colby jumped down from the railing and slid his phone in his pocket, leading the way to their rental car for the time being. Jon was more than satisfied after his chat with Phil. Knowing that he hadn't pissed him off completely was definitely a weight off of Jon's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Phil found himself entering a pitch black and somewhat cold tour bus. His driver was ready and waiting to take Phil back to his home. Phil shut the door up quietly and locked it, before dropping his bag and making his way to the back. He collapsed on the bed and took a deep sigh, the rattling on the engine vibrated against his back and he looked down to see his still hard dick forming a small tent in his jeans. The only reason Phil knew it was there, was because he could feel the needy burning sensation that surrounded his crotch. To anyone else, it was hardly recognizable.

Before Phil had a chance to fix his problem, he found himself falling into a deep yet brief sleep. He was used to sleeping in short intervals, and it usually came in unexpected bursts. His friends had suggested that he see a doctor about his strange sleeping patterns, but Phil constantly shrugged it off. In a way, he liked being an insomniac, of sorts. He always seemed to get more done during the night, rather than the day.

By the time Phil woke up, he found himself outside of his home. The engine of his bus being switched off usually woke him, and this time was no exception.

After Phil and his driver had exchanged quick goodbyes, it only took Phil a few minutes to make his way upstairs, dropped all of his belongings by the door in no orderly fashion once he was finally in the safety of his home. He locked the door and flicked the light switch on. It was times like these that Phil wished he had Jon at his disposal.

The short nap on the bus hadn't helped at all, as Phil found himself still desperately aroused, and the only thing on his mind was non other than Jon. Admittedly his erection had died down slightly since leaving the arena. However, after a few minutes of sorting himself out, a half naked and fully erect Phil settled himself on the couch, exactly where Jon had sat just two days ago.

Phil bit his bottom lip as impure ideas crossed his mind. What he wouldn't fucking give to have Jon here right now, sucking his dick like the little slut that Phil knew he was. Without even realising it, Phil's hand had made its way down to his crotch, and he was gently rubbing at the bulge in his jeans. Brief thoughts of girls that Phil knew crossed his mind, but none of them were as vivid and tempting as Jon.

Phil unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zip down, just enough so that he could release his aching length. It felt so good to finally give himself some sort of liberation. He wrapped his inked fingers around his dick and began stroking slowly, before taking a deep breath and leaning back. With his eyes closed, Phil could visualise Jon riding him, sucking him off... doing just about anything that Phil wanted.

Phil had seen plenty of videos from back in the day, when Jon was still Mox... and he wrestled in nothing but a pair of skimpy trunks. Those matches vaguely crossed Phil's mind as his pace increased. He let out a small moan when he pictured Jon in various submission manoeuvres... Phil could only imagine that Jon's groans were nothing short of perfect. He would put money on it being slutty as well... very slutty.

"Fuck..." Phil trailed off, his excitement getting the better of him. Jon was driving him crazy, and he wasn't even fucking here. Never in Phil's life had he met someone that had such a hold over him, without even knowing it. After a few moments, and assorted mental images of Jon being an absolute slut, Phil finally felt himself coming undone.

He tried to stay relatively quiet as his orgasm took him to a familiar place of absolute bliss, and once those few seconds were over, Phil found himself panting hard, with his abdomen covered in his own product.

The need Phil had for Jon was ridiculous. It was taking Phil over completely, and it had only been two fucking days. Although without admitting it to himself, Phil knew this lust was ever growing and it had started when they shared that match in FCW, what felt lke a life time ago. Never had he wanted anyone more than he wanted Jon.

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the time. It was late and he wasn't even sure if Jon would still be awake. They had a busy schedule tomorrow... moving from city to city could be tedious at times.

After typing his message, Phil had to stop for a moment and question himself. There was no going back if he sent that text, no do overs and no restarts. If he sent it, that would be it. He would be committed to his plan. Given his years of experience, Phil was well aware that not all of his plans went as he intended and he seriously had to consider whether this was a risk worth taking.

It took a few silent moments, but finally... Phils thumb hit the send button. He read the text over a few more times, before it finally sank in that he was actually going to ask for this.

"_I know what I want from you... all you have to do is tell me what belt you want." _

******A/N: I wasn't expecting such a strong response to this story! So... a big thank you to all of those who have taken the time to review, follow and favourite! You're all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

"You haven't even given yourself a chance to think about it."

"I don't need to." Jon uncrossed his arms impatiently and stuffed his fists into his pockets, obviously trying to shake the uneasy feeling he was experiencing. "It's a no. I'm not doing it. No way."

At the moment, Jon and Phil were sharing a rather tight space. So tight, in fact, that they were nearly pressed up against each other. If Jon were to move forward slightly, their lips would only be centimetres apart. When Phil had said he wanted to talk in private, a utility closet at the arena wasn't exactly what Jon had anticipated. Currently, the room was playing host to a variety of things, spare microphones and ring essentials like ropes and matts that were wrapped up in a clear plastic packaging, ready for the next show. The closet was the only place that was completely private. No matter where they went in the arena, there was someone stood just a few feet away. While most wouldn't eavesdrop, Phil didn't want to chance it.

"That's it? You're not even going to consider it?"

"What is there to consider?" Jon tried to reason with Phil. In his eyes, this was less than fair. "I'm not gay Phil, I like tits. I'm sorry if my fondness mislead you..."

"Seriously? You think I like you? You think I have a crush on you, is that it?" Phil smirked slightly and toyed with his lip piercing as he shook his head. "I'm not asking you out of a date Jon, I'm asking you for sex."

"That's a big fucking ask."

By the time Jon had received Phil's text two night ago and managed to reply, Phil had already had second thoughts about the whole thing. After mulling it over, for far too long and reading the text to himself one too many times, he realised just how stupid he had been to even hint at such an idea. However, after much prodding and pushing on Jon's part to find out exactly what Phil wanted, Phil broke down and decided that he might as well ask. What was the harm? The worst Jon could do was say no.

At the same time, Phil didn't look at Jon the same way he looked at Kaitlyn and almost every other woman that had been in his life. There was something about Jon that Phil really liked. Jon was a nice person if you got to know him... and he had a nice ass.

"Do you do this to everyone?" Jon asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the cramped room ever so suddenly. He had his eyes set on Phil, the seriousness of what Phil was asking wasn't lost on him. Jon just couldn't figure out why Phil was so nonchalant about it all.

"No, actually I don't." Phil let a small mocking laughing leave his mouth. "I like you. I get along with you. I see no reason why we can't help each other out. What's the harm in it, really?"

Jon searched quickly to try and find at least one reason why he couldn't do this with Phil, but his mind failed him. There was no harm in it. Non at all actually. The only thing that put Jon off the idea what the fact that Phil was indeed, a guy. He'd never been attracted to men, but Phil really was putting up a good argument. Become Champion and get laid in the process.

"So what is this, like a one time deal?" Jon pushed with yet more questions, trying to gain a little more understanding of what Phil was asking of him. "I fuck you and then I get a title? Is that how it works?"

Phil smirked. He couldn't take Jon serious at this moment in time. It was taking all of his energy not to laugh in Jon's face.

"I'm not a slut. I'd want you more than once." The smile left Phil's face as quickly as it had come, he stepped closer to Jon until they were almost interlocked, keeping his eyes on the soon-to-be United States Champion as he spoke. "You get a title and I get you. Any time, any day. Your ass is mine whenever I want it."

For the first time in his life, Jon felt slightly intimidated. He moved to step back slightly, but his motion was blocked, and he found himself stuck, just inches away from Phil. His eyes travelled down the Champion's body and back up, until their gaze locked. Jon could feel his face flushing red, a mix of confusion and lust. He liked being told what to do, it was almost as if Phil could read Jon's mind and he was using it to his advantage.

After a long moments silence, Phil could sense that he was getting nowhere with Jon. He needed a something a little extra, to sweeten the deal.

"I'm not pressuring you into it." Phil started, his voice is a lower tone now that they were so close. "But... if you agree to it, I'm sure I could arrange for Joe and Colby to get a little something as well."

"Like what?"

"They make a great tag team don't they?"

* * *

Even four hours later, Jon still hadn't come to a final decision about what he wanted to do. He sat perched on the edge of the bed, watching the TV without really taking any of it in. Since speaking to Phil in the arena, he was given a day to make his decision. A day was hardly enough time to contemplate all of this. Part of Jon wanted to tell Phil to go fuck himself. That darker part of him wanted to forget the whole thing and never speak to Phil again. The other part however, was feeling slightly open minded. That part wanted to say yes and experience everything Phil had to offer. Jon had been fighting with himself non-stop and jumping back and forth between decisions, but he never really came to a definite answer.

It wasn't until around midnight, after about an hour of quiet contemplation, that Jon had finally decided what he wanted to do. Ultimately this was his decision. He knew that as well as Phil did.

It took mere minutes for Jon to make his way down the hall and be stood outside of Phil's hotel room. He knew the number, since Phil had mentioned it after their little 'chat' earlier. Jon tried to compose himself, but he knew it was no use. What he was about to do, you could never truly be prepared for. It felt like he was going on his first date again.

Jon tried to shake some sort of sense into himself. He was bigger than this, he was a man for fuck sake. Phil was just another guy, nothing to be intimated by. No matter how many times Jon repeated that to himself, it never really sunk in. He stood for what had to have been a good four of five minutes outside of Phil's door before he finally plucked up the courage to move his hand and knock.

Jon felt the palms of his hands becoming clammy as he knocked lightly. It was late, and he didn't want to disturb Phil if he was already asleep. As a last minute measure, Jon pulled his phone out of his pocket and quite vainly checked his reflection. His dark brown hair hung in cute messy curls over his face. Jon fixed his hair quickly, making sure that he looked as attractive as possible.

Just as Jon put his phone back in his pocket, the door opened and Phil stood, confusion filled his tired eyes.

"It's like... 12am. Why are you here?" Phil asked, his voice was quiet as he spoke. At the moment he was wearing nothing more than a black pair of gym pants. They hung loosely around his waist and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jon tried desperately to not get distracted. His eyes had ventured down without knowing it, and he was now staring at the tanned skin just below Phil's stomach. As he looked back up, he felt something strange penetrate his body. For some reason, he wanted this to happen. He had been hyping himself up for the past ten minutes, and for what? Perhaps it was just the idea of Championship Gold around his waist, but this foreign urge was taking Jon over quickly and dangerously.

"I want to be United States Champion." Jon stated as he stepped forward, pushing the door as he made his way into Phil's room. Phil stepped back slightly and tried to figure out exactly what Jon was getting at.

"Is that why you woke me up?" Phil paused "... 'I want' doesn't get, you know."

Without saying anything, Jon wrapped his arm around Phil's waist and for the first time he felt the soft skin beneath his fingers and he pulled Phil closer. Their bodies were ambient as Jon placed his other hand on Phil's neck, arching it before finally leaning forward, and pressing their lips together. A small, yet needy moan escaped Phil's mouth as he fell into Jon's embrace.

**A/N: ****_"If you wanna play it like a game, well come on, come on let's play..."_**** Ever listen to the song Crushcrushcrush by Paramore? It's quite fitting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Phil knew, even without asking that Jon wasn't entirely satisfied with the kiss they were sharing. He could feel how stiff Jon's body was, the forcefulness behind what he was doing was only reflective of the discomfort he was feeling. Phil pulled away quickly, his arms still wrapped around Jon's neck loosely. Jon smirked, his usual self righteous smile that usually had girls head over heels in love with him. Phil could see right through it.

Without giving Phil a chance to say anything. Jon had reapplied himself, forcing his tongue into Phil's mouth and pressing their bodies together. Jon's hand ventured down, tracing patterns along Phil's back before his fingers slid into the back of his gym pants. He groped Phil hard, pulling him even closer so that now their dicks were pressed up against each other, separated only by the fabric of their clothes. Jon let out a slightly forced moan when he felt Phil's hard length press against his own.

Phil finally came to his senses when he realised that Jon was taking lead of this whole thing. That's not how it worked, at least not to Phil. He was meant to be the dominant one here. As quickly as he had fallen into Jon's alluring presence, he pulled away, pushing Jon slightly as he stepped back which created an immediate yet small distance between them.

"What's wrong?" Jon smirked "Am I too good for you? You getting all flustered?"

"I don't think you understand your part of the deal fully." Phil furrowed his brow, studying Jon as he stood there, looking as smug as ever. Phil placed one hand on his hip and leant to the side, he bit his lip ring slightly and sighed. "You're mine... do you understand that?"

"Yeah... yeah I get it." Jon nodded, the smirk left his face and he became serious fairly quickly. "I'm yours, whenever you want to fuck you I have to come running. I get it."

For a moment, Phil thought Jon was joking. Until he realised that the deadly serious look on his face wasn't going to be replaced with yet another brash smile.

"That's not really how it works..." Phil laughed lightly "You're _mine_. You understand?" Phil asked again.

Jon stayed quiet for a few moments. He silently repeated what Phil had just said until it made sense and even when it did, the thought of himself being the chick just seemed implausible. He wasn't going to let some guy use him in that way, no fucking way.

"You can go fuck yourself."

Phil rolled his eyes and turned to head back into the bedroom. He took a slow stroll and casually picked up his phone from where it was laying. Jon stayed quiet and watched Phil, the tension between them didn't go unnoticed by either man.

"Oh..." Phil laughed, turning his head to look at Jon. "You can get the fuck out of my room now."

"What are you talking about?"

Phil shook his head and laughed yet again, this time loudly, and extremely sarcastically.

"You obviously don't want my help, and your hot and cold attitude is getting fucking annoying, so you can go."

"That's it? You're not even going to consider reasoning with me? Can't we come to some sort of agreement?"

"There is no agreement, Jon." Phil said, suddenly becoming serious in the way he spoke. The smile had long since left his face as he turned to face the conceited unpleasant ass hole that for some reason, still hadn't fucking left. Despite being furious with Jon, the urge to throw him on the bed and teach him his place was still fresh in Phil's mind.

Phil bit his bottom lip, desperate not to show any sign of his arousal.

"Look... you play by my rules, or we don't play at all. That's how it is... take it or leave it." Phil sighed. "I'm not going to keep having this conversation with you, make your fucking mind up."

Jon knew he had no time to weigh up the pro's and con's. Not that it would be much use, even if he did have time. He'd already done it a dozen times already, and each time, the decision hadn't become much easier. The only issue he now had with it was his pride. What would his friends and colleagues think if they knew he was someone's bitch? It was bad enough knowing that he was fucking a guy, let alone being the submissive one.

"Nobody is going to find out, right?" Jon asked, as the thought crossed his mind. Phil shook his head.

"I wont tell anyone. Believe it or not, I don't want people knowing about my out of work activities. What I do is private."

Although that had offered Jon some sort of reassurance, he still wasn't totally convinced. Jon knew from experience that he had to choose who he trusted carefully, especially in this business. Everyone is out for themselves, despite what they may infer. Everyone wants to be at the top, and the majority of wrestlers that Jon knew, past and present, had fucked him over in some way. There was no sure way of telling whether Phil was like that.

"Fine." Jon started. "I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Jon nodded. "Just, don't tell anyone. I swear, if anyone finds out-"

"They wont." Phil interrupted. He returned to his phone and opened up the contacts menu. "Now if you don't mind, I have a phone call to make." Phil used his hand to shoo Jon away. Jon looked perplexed. He stayed where he was for a moment.

"You don't want to, like, right now?" A small sense of relief washed over Jon as Phil shook his head.

"When I want you, I'll call you." Phil smiled. "Now get the fuck out of my room, slut."

It took a lot for Jon to hold back and let that one slide. He hated being insulted, but he knew that he had to keep his mouth shut if he wanted that title, and fuck did he want it. Jon left, without so much as a good bye, shutting the door up as he went. His mind, racing with a million different thoughts about what he had just gotten himself into.

Phil quickly dialled a familiar contact, and the phone only rang a couple of times before a female voice answered. She seemed tired, but Phil had no issues with waking her up in the middle of the night. He felt no guilt.

"Hey, Steph?" Phil sat down on the bed and adjusted himself, his dick had almost returned to it's usual soft state now. Steph let out a simple 'mmm' in response. "I need to talk to you about someone."

"Phil..." Stephanie finally came around. She sat up in bed slightly and looked over to her sleeping husband. "Why are you calling me so late?"

"You're on call 24/7 aren't you? That's what you told us."

"Fine fine, you got me there." She let out a light laugh and tried to stayed quiet, careful not to wake Paul. "What is it Phil?"

"I have an idea... well, I'm not sure how to go about explaining it so I'll just come out and say it, you think need to give Dean Ambrose a title..."

Phil knew that his charm usually worked on Stephanie McMahon, but being over the phone made it that much more difficult. He also knew the title Jon wanted would be harder to get hold of, but Phil was good with words, Stephanie would understand.

"Before you say anything, I know he's only been here for a couple of weeks.. but he's good Steph, really good. When I wrestled him in FCW a few years he was amazing. Honestly, I've never seen anyone put on a better show. He'd make a really awesome United States Champion... seriously."

"Phil... why are you trying to sell a rookie to me, Really?" Steph asked. "I'm sure he's not that great. Is there something else going on here?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Phil asked pleadingly, changing the subject as he did so. "Think how amazing that could be... The Shield, United States Champion Dean Ambrose and the Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I assure you girls will go crazy."

From the silence at the other end of the phone, Phil knew that Steph was just as unconvinced as Phil was. He himself didn't believe half of the crap he was spewing out, so how did he expect Steph too? Despite that though, Stephanie sighed as she considered it. Phil was always one to contribute ideas, and he was quite right, he had never been wrong before.

"I don't know." Phil sighed, choosing to play the innocent card. "It's one of those late night ideas. I woke up from a nap and I was just thinking about it..."

"I'll talk to Paul, see what he thinks." Stephanie yawned and closed her eyes, honestly all she wanted to do was get off the phone and go back to sleep. "Phil, I can only assume that you're just trying to help out a friend, but understand that this is the first and last time I will let it slide. I think you might be on to something with the Shield though, I'll talk to him."

"Later Steph." Phil said with a smile. He hung up the phone and placed it back on the bed. Now it was only a matter of time before Jon had his title, and Phil had what he had been craving this whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil leant against the cold concrete wall just outside of the locker room, arms crossed and looking just as pissed off as usual. He scuffed his boot against the newly polished floor and gave the general area a quick glance. He was relatively alone, except for the distance rattle of audience over-excitement. Phil was always ready for his match thirty minutes early, it was a habit that had grown over time for the simple fact that he hated feeling rushed.

At that moment Phil was ready to compete. He was sporting his favourite black, red and blue trunks, reflective of his home state. The knee-pads to match and the belt that made him one of the most popular men in sports entertainment. His grey hoodie hung loosely over his shoulders and was unzipped, to show off his belt. His mind should have been in the match, at least that's where it would usually be. Tonight, however... Phil wanted something else. From a certain someone.

Impatient was an understatement. It had been a few days since Phil has last spoken to Jon. Of course they shared the odd short text conversation, but Phil wanted to make Jon wait. He knew that if Jon was going to learn his place, it was through Phil being extremely blunt yet demanding.

A few moments later, the locker room door swung open, and out walked the trio Phil had been waiting for. Joe and Colby seemed to be in deep conversation. The fleeting thought of the two being 'together' crossed Phil's mind... it was possible, to say the least. Although he didn't allow himself any time to dwell on it. Phil looked up just in time to catch Jon's gaze. He didn't need to say or do anything, Jon quite simply knew that Phil was after his attention.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." Jon called after his two team mates, but neither of them gave much more than a nod of the head to show they'd acknowledged what he'd actually said. Jon chose to ignore it. He stopped next to Phil and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black cargo pants. The tactical vest he was wearing was just a tiny bit too tight, and Phil could feel the urge to rip it off right then and there growing stronger by the second.

Phil chose to wait until they were clear of earshot. His eyes stayed focused on the two team mates until they were eventually out of view, at which point he turned his attention to Jon and shot him a look that was considerably hard to decipher.

Jon knew what was about to happen, although he wasn't entirely ready for it. The past few days had been a good time to try and come to terms with the fact that he was now someone's bitch, but the reality of it hadn't kicked it until this very second. Phil said he'd come to Jon when he needed him, and now was the time.

He knew better than to fight it, so when Phil's eyes made their way down Jon's body and to his pockets, he instinctively took his hand out and held it out for Phil to take. Phil shook his head, knowing better than to be caught holding hands with a seemingly meaningless co-worker.

"Follow me but don't talk to me." Phil requested. He grabbed Jon's wrist and pulled Jon in the direction they needed to go. Phil was obviously trying to show control and Jon understood that much. Despite the fact that he knew he should find this both wrong and disgusting, Jon still appreciated the fact that someone wanted him so badly. Whether it was a guy or a girl, Jon's inflated ego only grew with Phil's demand for him.

They took a stroll through the back of the arena, any one that they passed seemed too self-involved to actually care about what was going on, although Phil wasn't taking any risks. He didn't want to be seen _with_ Jon, it would raise too many questions.

Phil stopped just outside of a seemingly empty room. He gave the light grey door a gentle push and made his way inside, when Jon followed, a small laugh escaped him. If ever there was a more cliché place to have a workplace quicky.

"Janitors closet? Really Phil? I thought you had more class than that." Jon closed the door and twisted the small metal lock until he heard the latch close. He then flicked the light switch on and gave the room a once over. It was relatively empty, actually. A metal shelf stood against one of the walls and was devoid of life.

"I don't want to risk people seeing me." Phil answered bluntly. "I can't take you out to my bus... do you know how weird that would look?"

"I guess." Jon shrugged.

"Okay..." Phil put his hand behind his back and removed his belt, placing it on the shelving unit with a steel on gold thud. He removed his hoodie, and placed it on the shelf as well. Jon watched curiously. His eyes studying the body that was slowly being revealed right in front of him.

"I have fifteen minutes, make it quick." Phil finished his sentence. He grabbed Jon's wrists and pulled him hard as he backed up against the wall. Once there was virtually no distance between the two men, Phil placed his lips on Jon's with such force, that Jon was actually taken aback. The WWE Champion forced his tongue into Jon's mouth and his taste-buds were intoxicated with a mix of spearmint and cigarettes. It was strangely appealing. Jon's hands found their way to Phil's waist and then back to his ass, Jon gave his cheeks a hard squeeze, gaining a moan on Phil's part.

Jon had no idea where this was coming from. Even with women he wasn't this forward. He didn't need to be, since they always came to him. With Phil, he knew he had to make an effort, whether he liked it or not. He was still on the fence when it came to that. Although he fucking loved the against the rules, sexual hold Phil had over him, he still couldn't shake the fact that it was with a guy. That's what made all of this so 'bad'.

"Get to work, slut." Phil moaned, his voice full of complete need as he pulled away from Jon. Only now had Jon realised what he was being asked to do. Usually, he was pretty confident when it came to anything sexual. He knew he was good, but he'd never sucked another dude off before. For all he knew, he could be completely fucking terrible.

When Jon still hadn't moved from his position, Phil smiled patronizingly.

"What's wrong, bitch? Never suck a dick before?"

"No." Jon answered bluntly. "Actually, I haven't."

"Well..." Phil looked down at the floor, his crotch was burning with a desperate need for attention and his dick was straining to escape from his trunks. "First time for everything, right?"

With that, Jon nodded. He had never been nervous before, because he'd always been so positive in himself, now he had no idea how he was going to perform and for the first time in his life he genuinely felt anxious. The only thing Jon could was imagine that he was Phil. What would he want if someone were to suck him off?

Jon's hands were still placed on Phil's hips, he pulled Phil's waist towards his own and brushed their dicks together before finally going in for the kill. Jon's lips pressed against the soft skin on Phil's neck as he finally committed. There was no going back now.

His tongue traced a delicate pattern all the way down until he reached Phil's collarbone, at which point Jon decided to sink his teeth in and really leave his mark. He gained yet more sexual moans from Phil as his mouth worked his body in all of it's sweet spots. Jon hated too much teasing, it got tedious after too long, and he assumed that Phil felt the same way.

Jon dropped to his knee's and used his finger tips to play with the waistband of Phil's trunks. Although he was nervous, he tried hard not to show it, and it seemed to be working because Phil was enjoying this with all of his senses. He ran his fingers thought Jon's hair and tugged on it slightly, urging Jon to carry on and get to the good stuff.

When Jon finally pulled Phil's trunks down, he was fronted with Phil's hard length. It was bigger than Jon anticipated, although about the same size as his own. Instinctively, Jon took hold of it at the base and took a moment to gather his thoughts. Now he was here, and it was actually happening, he had no idea why he was so anxious in the first place. Phil was just another fucking guy, so why did he have such a strong impression on Jon?

Phil was growing impatient, he used the hand that was currently entangled in Jon's hair to urge him forward. Jon knew his place now, so he did as he was told. He took the tip in his mouth and licked away the salty sweet liquid. It didn't taste as bad as he had first assumed, actually. Without wasting any time, Jon took as much of Phil's length as he could, in response, Phil let out a groan of appreciation. Jon knew he was heading the right direction, so he began to apply himself, sucking Phil's dick with a reasonable pace while using his hand to stroke the part that his mouth just wouldn't reach.

"Oh... fuck." Phil bucked forward and met Jon's pace "You're good at this... Really fucking good." Phil closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall. It felt so good to finally have Jon's lips wrapped around his dick. He had wanted to feel Jon in so many ways and this was the first tick on the list.

Somewhat forcefully, Jon moaned around Phil's length and the vibrations sent blissful shivers up Phil's spine. Jon was fucking good. He tongue lapped against the delicate underside of Phil's dick as he continued to work it, his pace increasingly only slightly but making the biggest difference in pleasure. Jon used his free hand to grope Phil from behind. That obviously pressed the right button, because Phil jerked forward and moaned Jon's name for the first time.

Jon pulled away for a moment, trying to take a few breaths between. It was hard work, sucking someone off. Jon suddenly had a slight new found respect for women.

"Oh fuck... no, don't stop." Phil looked down at Jon, his eyes pleading. His dick was throbbing and he was on the edge of coming completely undone.

"What, do you want me to suffocate?" Jon laughed, his hand was still stroking Phil's dick as he regained his breath. Despite everything he still tried to make light of the situation

"Oh, shut the fuck up and suck my dick." Phil closed his eyes again and forced himself back into Jon's mouth, this time he was taking complete control of the situation. Jon, at first was taken aback by Phil's assertive attitude, although what else was he to expect from the egotistical bastard?

"God, you're such a fucking slut." Phil groaned as he face fucked Jon hard. Jon was finding it difficult to keep his composure, although he was doing a somewhat good job of it. He couldn't stop himself from choking slightly as Phil forced himself in repeatedly.

Phil's breath hitched as he finally felt the orgasm take over his entire body. Those blissful few seconds felt absolutely fucking amazing and the feeling radiated all over his body as he filled Jon's mouth with his own sweet product. Jon felt Phil's dick pulsating in his mouth as he swallowed every last drop. For some reason, Jon found himself liking this sudden bitch status. The fact that he could do that to someone with just a few touches and moves exaggerated his ego even more so than it already was.

He came off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand shooting Phil a quick smile. Phil was still breathing heavily and attempting to recover from what Jon had just done to him. He hadn't expected it to be as good as that.

Phil pulled his trunks back up and tucked himself away, adjusting them accordingly so that it looked as inconspicuous as possible. Jon followed suit and stood up before stretched his arms back, his upper back and neck aching slightly after such a work out.

"So uhh..." Jon started. He grabbed Phil's things from the shelf and handed them over one by one, watching as Phil wrapped his belt around his waist with such ease. Jon found himself lusting after that belt more than any one person at that moment. The stare he was giving the gold around Phil's waist didn't go unnoticed by the WWE Champion.

"I take it, this means I'm getting the belt right?" Jon finished with a smile. Phil pulled his hoodie back on and shot Jon a questioning glance.

"What do you think?" Phil posed a rhetorical question. His breath had almost returned to normal now. He gave Jon a quick once over and finally pushed passed him, heading for the door and back out into the stadium. His match would be taking place any minute, and he was cutting it seriously fine by doing this with Jon with so little time to spare.

Jon was left in the room with his own thoughts. His feelings were a crazy mess at that moment. He felt used but he also felt proud of himself for doing such a good job. He was confused, but he still didn't know whether that was because of what happened, or because he actually enjoyed it. Overall, he felt excited. Phil had just told him indirectly that he would be getting the belt he was after. More than excited, actually. Jon couldn't help a huge smile from appearing on his face as the thought of himself holding the United States Championship crossed his mind. It would be his soon enough, and all of this would be worth it.

**A/N: I listen to a lot of music to inspire my writing. The song "Talk Dirty" by Jason Derulo... I've been listening non-stop and all I see is Phil and Jon banging. Seriously though.  
Also, since everything else seems to be getting on top of me at the moment, updates may take a little longer than usual. I hope none of you mind too much. **


End file.
